Extreme Rules 2018
Extreme Rules (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on July 15, 2018 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was the tenth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Event summary Sin Cara vs Andrade "Cien" Almas Two wins, no problem for Andrade “Cien” Almas, who repeated against Sin Cara at WWE Extreme Rules Kickoff despite a blistering effort by Almas’ onetime mentor — and thanks in no small part to his business manager Zelina Vega. Both Superstars came out swinging in the opening minutes of their rematch (literally in Almas’ case), but Sin Cara’s aggression got the better of him when he whiffed on a suicide dive and aggravated the same elbow Almas had previously injured. Reduced to one arm, The International Sensation turned to his legs, employing a wild variety of springboards and hurricanranas to slow Almas down the stretch, culminating in a leaping hurricanrana from the turnbuckle to the apron. Vega, who stayed out of the action early in the contest, quickly made her presence known after The International Sensation pancaked Almas with a picture-perfect Frog Splash, climbing on the apron to distract the ref and thwart Sin Cara’s pinfall attempt. El Ídolo capitalized, plowing a preoccupied Sin Cara into the turnbuckle before following up with his running knees and devastating Hammerlock DDT for the win. Give Sin Cara credit for learning from his mistakes, but he forgot that while Andrade “Cien” Almas might be in the ring by himself, he’s never alone in the fight. Carmella vs Asuka If the mark of a champion is to keep their title by any means necessary, then Carmella is one of the greatest titleholders in WWE history. The Princess of Staten Island, whose SmackDown Women’s Championship reign has been marked by the outlandish fashions she’s won and kept it, once again retained the title against Asuka despite competing under a stipulation designed to neutralize her signature ace in the hole. That would, of course, be James Ellsworth, whose role in Carmella’s previous defense against Asuka found him suspended in a shark cage to prevent him from interfering in Round Two. However, Ellsworth’s imprisonment didn't stop him from dropping a pair of implements (a steel chain and a can of blinding spray) down from above, forcing Asuka to actively avoid disqualification for either herself or Carmella while seeking a pinfall or submission. Ellsworth’s third stunt — picking his way out of the shark cage — was the deciding moment of the match, though not quite in the way he likely predicted. Ellsworth found himself caught by the ankle as he attempted to escape the cage, and with Carmella waylaid outside, Asuka turned her vicious attentions to the dangling interloper, working Ellsworth like a heavy bag as he dangled above the ring. That left her vulnerable to a deciding bit of chicanery by Carmella when she snuck up behind Asuka and shoved her face-first into the cage before pouncing quickly for the pin. Asuka was appropriately infuriated when she came to, decimating the ring crew that worked to free Ellsworth before annihilating the man himself to the tune of kicks, strikes and a smothering Asuka Lock. If The Empress of Tomorrow has an eye on more opportunities against Carmella, she may have decided the best way to remove Ellsworth might not be to lock him up, but to take him out. Alexa Bliss vs Nia Jax Nia Jax across the ring with Natalya in her corner. Ronda Rousey in the audience. No rule or restriction that prevented any of them from getting involved. And yet, Alexa Blissstill retained her Raw Women’s Title after a wild Extreme Rules Match title defense that narrowly saw her escape a frantic scramble involving multiple Superstars at ringside. In fact, before the chaotic turn of events that ended the match, Bliss’ title bout was headed for a rout at the hands of The Irresistible Force, as Jax calmly ripped each implement Alexa attempted to use away from her and turned them against the champion. The bout turned on a savvy bit of planning by Bliss, who olé’d Nia into a steel chair propped up in the turnbuckles, which set off a brawl at ringside that drew Rousey out of the audience when Bliss and her lieutenant Mickie Jamesneutralized Natalya. Rousey, who circumvented her 30-day Raw suspension by buying a ticket to WWE Extreme Rules, unleashed the full scope of her aggression on James, though the six-time Women’s Champion recovered in time to save Bliss from Rowdy Ronda’s wrath. With Rousey and Natalya both taken out, Bliss and James turned their attention to Jax, whom they brought to her knees with steel chairs. Bliss sealed the match with a wicked DDT onto the chair and narrowly evaded the recovered Rousey, capping a title defense that seemed all but certain to end in disaster. If the look on Rousey’s face was any indication, the champion can’t dodge her forever. But if the evening as a whole was any indication, there are few no-win situations Alexa Bliss can’t overcome. Results * Singles match: Andrade "Cien" Almas (with Zelina Vega) defeated Sin Cara * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship James Ellsworth was suspended above the ring in a shark cage: Carmella © defeated Asuka * Extreme Rules match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss © (with Mickie James) defeated Nia Jax (with Natalya) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 113_RULES_07152018dg_1732--8aaed63ddb60d816f816ff9024dfaabb.jpg 114_RULES_07152018ej_2507--eecda73ee3050320de93016a7997d57e.jpg 115_RULES_07152018ej_2536--9ec4a0b59c8e61a93f98136cdf43db05.jpg 116_RULES_07152018cm_1948--3c5323d8a7e8e2c4053b72f9440a3e23.jpg 117_RULES_07152018dg_1805--9a634694514c73a2d5b163ab2ed4c02a.jpg 118_RULES_07152018cm_2143--c87487ad97e18d9592d477a8d2e591ae.jpg 119_RULES_07152018ej_2582--a7606812bba9f9d59314442fcfb08ede.jpg 120_RULES_07152018ej_2608--6c4c8803a2e795998460ccf4f4468b2a.jpg 121_RULES_07152018dg_1847--b5802ccc05901162161be063b6ad6b71.jpg 122_RULES_07152018ej_2649--b17e5ee1a7f5c4878657913df14dde36.jpg 123_RULES_07152018cm_2170--1e99b401b586c96452d61b9cb9bde864.jpg 124_RULES_07152018cm_2178--cd0f73615d13a896c92b6f98b9ef1cff.jpg 125_RULES_07152018dg_1893--5c00566b7df3c5f7fa16d27eb0eff38a.jpg 126_RULES_07152018cm_2185--d70bbbdf8cb2839c2c1e9c4601dc9a1f.jpg 127_RULES_07152018cm_1971--9e8bdc880388e2f1513f9867238a1457.jpg 129_RULES_07152018cm_2194--045f5478b443976c1d20ac530f6893a2.jpg 130_RULES_07152018ej_2734--09ac56c7a6aa002d6cbf2a1cb416199a.jpg 131_RULES_07152018dg_1928--e8d67722fab8c364083cc0cb92372b92.jpg 132_RULES_07152018cm_2222--0383ae74149ac299a7e8df46738a3992.jpg 133_RULES_07152018cm_2210--6fffe59529ae55e98e812fa31aa5ec3e.jpg 134_RULES_07152018dg_2012--0a37e40a465d9b9535d6386c2f9f2271.jpg 135_RULES_07152018ej_2824--087b37d79ea8e822de4485743c22c9e8.jpg 136_RULES_07152018dg_2033--7d67a48ab86cba92c4a9b3d31e9297ba.jpg 137_RULES_07152018dg_2071--77614b1e6aa85b2f3c4d49ef695b2756.jpg 138_RULES_07152018cm_2290--acbe36caccbcebbd54d94b14404c859f.jpg 139_RULES_07152018cm_2303--b6661ba03b1c45956a3d77b40fa5e876.jpg 140_RULES_07152018cm_2321--8c825a7eac03b5b58b2bc9c4d8983add.jpg 141_RULES_07152018cm_2315--05fac7d0d24a03c0e3957e1171177278.jpg 142_RULES_07152018cm_2326--b5670a17f948a0e05aa66529adcb89bc.jpg 143_RULES_07152018ej_2981--57488dff2f35f1cbb81491f8ffa9eeec.jpg 144_RULES_07152018dg_2166--d1f37b286604d3f73528eb8346369d03.jpg 145_RULES_07152018cm_2358--d650067ab075ace34e79dd370e8bec0c.jpg 276_RULES_07152018cm_6883--4cc7affe976421359bb5961545e13387.jpg 277_RULES_07152018dg_4183--62aa74d499b57341d79773785d838a7c.jpg 278_RULES_07152018dg_4193--411da78e2fee5d49646fef397f7f92c7.jpg 279_RULES_07152018dg_4200--b0be87e207e0a54b26c6899645927e8b.jpg 280_RULES_07152018cm_6892--0c203fd9b6080b92f80b0e31691df9d5.jpg 281_RULES_07152018cm_6894--4bf1f94b0ae022c798eacb3155f5098b.jpg 282_RULES_07152018dg_4235--6e4b0a8289c0bc6b0f9b67e4dcf9462c.jpg 283_RULES_07152018cm_6901--20098354253559096f7d062c1a06fdf3.jpg 284_RULES_07152018ej_6534--d1b46fa0d0c241621b5047bc1d9d9477.jpg 285_RULES_07152018dg_4242--b021f69b2547c31599746b2507da7289.jpg 286_RULES_07152018dg_4249--3b47bb927a323300e6da2c59ec04b9f3.jpg 287_RULES_07152018dg_4255--32461ad0d090f83c0a02480c35cd613f.jpg 288_RULES_07152018ej_6540--dbc316a9801790b12b8b41b9c12b0034.jpg 289_RULES_07152018dg_4283--a2793c2c2de32de1474ea6d38a4fdb8a.jpg 290_RULES_07152018dg_4050--4fbac368cef093502b3961cb5ad92a0c.jpg 292_RULES_07152018dg_4068--61973f39844f324ddc26732f6b3a2e0c.jpg 293_RULES_07152018dg_4307--2d38c8d9a2ffc09cd7a1744d9f04946a.jpg 294_RULES_07152018dg_4319--20b7279c7a10cd701961c14755e883f3.jpg 295_RULES_07152018cm_6928--0631a18447f6f1e6d973ad597a667a13.jpg 296_RULES_07152018cm_6945--d6b4b4841aa02be19c00f64dddd6d331.jpg 297_RULES_07152018ej_6641--d6c1c65b17fc32f83bc05a37dd99ad63.jpg 298_RULES_07152018dg_4380--5bdbdd3bf14a7658c83309407ca81d26.jpg 299_RULES_07152018ej_6665--70ddacb35e457f2817a427b1d09baa3c.jpg 300_RULES_07152018cm_6973--197d3b70be786f7a7e7a211a1378662c.jpg 301_RULES_07152018cm_6978--09366e15bc794e4ba48158f16b7f6f0d.jpg 302_RULES_07152018cm_6995--7370cea0c7cf20976f367fa1023b5694.jpg 303_RULES_07152018cm_7002--d92177bec7b070cf519e201316848599.jpg 304_RULES_07152018dg_4472--8734f7764549868bef57b811ff7b638c.jpg 305_RULES_07152018cm_7023--8641efd86b8ada3729e58babc38511a5.jpg 306_RULES_07152018cm_7028--533bcadffd66a7ec6bd9e0c163f9144c.jpg 307_RULES_07152018cm_7047--33dab7c633d8f24be707081190668a10.jpg 308_RULES_07152018dg_4543--ca566a98c3bdba0aaef66c5400e79fad.jpg 309_RULES_07152018dg_4578--f7708dbf3ce44e3b897872bfef95e1f7.jpg 310_RULES_07152018cm_7184--7db3fc2443aabcda527f79b764a5e30f.jpg 311_RULES_07152018cm_7061--df78cdd3abb33b82e4e9e51063b1331e.jpg 312_RULES_07152018dg_4614--d966dbaea6008f017262388021cf9dc2.jpg 313_RULES_07152018dg_4624--a6b399b80a0d2a1483d86c29180d78ce.jpg 314_RULES_07152018cm_7197--e23d04383e5bfd8082398fcd1c17d9fb.jpg 315_RULES_07152018dg_4105--b4d8e86e910da2c4a6965b4d2dbfb801.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Carmella Category:Charly Caruso Category:JoJo Category:Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Zelina Vega